A Flying Heart
by Xela3
Summary: Vic, a lonely man in a city torn by war, is out on one of his normal working days when he gets shot. he is suprised to suddenly find himself in a forest. Human in equestria fic. no transformation into pony. Rated T for cursing and a few sexual references.
1. just another day in the sky

_**Hi I am Xela! I have been inspired by a user whose name I can't recall, but he is the only one who made a Mirror's edge MLP X over, and I was really inspired. But it seems like he abandoned the story wich is a shame. But I will make a new one and I will hopefully end it. And well, I suck at grammar so if you find misstakes please don't flame, just tell me in the comments. I try my best and I am from Sweden so I have a hard time with grammar…If you played the game "Mirrors Edge" you will remember some names and places but if you didn't play the game, they are not important and you won't miss anything. **__** 3 Xela **__**. **_

Vic was lying in the couch in the runner headquarters, the wind was casting a weak breeze on his cheek. Kreig who had replaced Merc was sitting at the computer looking for clients.  
Kate, the legend faith's sister, was dead since a year back. She where killed by a rioting sniper. The riots had started again and the city that once was beautiful, was killing itself. The only comfort that Vic was feeling was because of the fact that The project ICARUS had died with Jacknife. The runners was free once again, but yet something was missing in Vic's life. Someone to talk with maybe. He wasn't sure. But he had to be alone. No one trusted no one. Ever since Celeste betrayed Faith he didn't trust anyone. All he wished for was that in heaven there will be friendship.

**~20 minutes later~**

The comms unit was buzzing a little bit before it came to life and he heard Kreig's voice.  
_"__**Vic**__?"_**  
**Vic was looking out in the horizon, where the sun was just rising, showing that there was yet another day of work. he was standing on the roof of a 25 story building, surrounded by white buildings, some reached up to the clouds. The houses was built so close to each other that there was only a two meter gap between some of the buildings.  
"_yeah I'm here_" He replied to Kreig, while he started to do a light jog towards a sign that screamed out: "Vote for Calaghan."

"_**Your clients **_**name**_** is Hanry Anderson and he lives close to the shard. The adress is Puzzle street house number 13 apartment 13. You are going to leave the bag in a nearby vent, I'll direct you when you get closer.**__" _  
Vic jerked a little bit with his head when Kraig mentioned the street, remembering when he saved his brother from a blue during one of the biggest riots.  
he changed his jogging direction towards the mentioned building wich was visible in a distance, and accalerated into a light sprint.  
when his momentum was built up he reached the end of the house. he aimed towards a house that was a little lower. He had to jump about 2 meters to cross safely. "_piece of cake_." he said aloud to himself. He ran to the end of the building, where he leaped into the air.  
his hair was blown back by the wind soaring towards his face as he flew through the air. It was a bit high, so just to be sure that he didn't break his leg he made a safety roll when he landed. He landed with one leg a little further out than the other, then put his underarm to the ground, taking the momentum and weight into a roll over his shoulder and then standing up. He started sprinting again, with all his power this time, towards the building that stood a little taller than the rest. Leaping over fences, jumping gaps between houses and wallrunning across longer gaps.

He slowed down and dropped down to a small concrete balcony a few feet below him. He looked at his destination building. A beautiful glass tower reaching all the way up to the clouds. It looked a lot like The Shard.

"_**if you go through the stairs behind the door to the left of you, you will find a staircase leading right where you want to go…"**__  
_The sound of her comms unit coming to life again scared him and he jumped a little bit.  
"_Kreig! You bastard, don't scare me like that_!" He scolded laughing lightly.  
He looked to his left and indeed there was a door there. He dashed towards it and tackled it open with his left shoulder.  
_"__**there is something called a doorknob you know.**__" _Kreig said, teasing Vic. Kreig knew that Vic liked to destroy things and that he preferred to tackle it open.  
Vic gave a small chuckle and continued down the stairs that was behind the door.

After going down two staircases he saw the vent he was heading for. It was a hole in the wall, maybe 1x1 meters in size and it was quite high above the ground. he backed up to get space between the wall and him, and when he met the wall behind him he sprinted towards the wall. He jumped and started wall climbing. His shoes finding the grip he needed and giving him a push up, he reached out with his left arm, grabbing the edge. He quickly lifted his right hand and grabbed the vent and then proceeded to climb up. Lifting his leg up and putting his knee in the vent, he got up and started walking through the vent. he was crouching because he did not want to hit his head in the top of the vent, and when he got a bit further in the vent he put down the bag leaning to the side of the vent. he then started walking back. But as he took his third step he heard a crack as the vent broke below his weight. He got shocked and didn't have time to react before He hit the ground with a loud BANG.

The sound from metal hitting the ground below him deafened him and left a ringing sound in his ears. He felt something warm running down his cheek. It was blood. He had hit the side of his head in the fall and as he lifted his hand to feel to wound he took out his comms unit. It was broken into small pieces and some of the shards from the metal components had left him with small metal razorblade sharp shrapnel in his left ear. He slowly crawled out of the wrecked vent. he looked up and noticed that he fell 3 meters down to the floor below. Dust from the vent was laying heavy in the air as he stood up, just to fall down to the ground again. he slowly started to hear things again and soon he could hear heavy footsteps coming towards him in a rapid pace, probably from armoured blues. He looked around him to see if there was somewhere to hide. There was a big garbage bin in the corner of the room he had fallen down into.

The walls were forest green and the room was full with future looking furniture. There was a brewing stand on a table that was in the middle of the room, and he guessed it was a chemistry. It didn't matter how disgusted he was of the idea to hide in the garbage. he had to hide there. he quickly got to his feet, feeling the nausea taking over his body. he didn't care and hurried to hide in the garbage bin. It was pretty big and probably made to hold cardboard. he threw the lid open and threw himself in. The footsteps suddenly stopped and Vic heard voices talk. Vic could here the blues searching for him and he held his breath in the dark garbages. Suddenly the lid flew open and a gun pointed in and aimed for his head. His body shut off and all he did was saying;  
"_Fuck….."_

The loud cracking sound of a gun echoed in his ears as he felt himself begin to fall.

He didn't expect to start falling. He looked up and saw the lid close above him as he fell down. And after a 4 meter fall he landed heavily on his back on the ground…. In… "_grass_?" he whispered. he hadn't seen grass in years, but yet here it was! he slowly sat up and looked around. It was warm and nice outside, and he could feel a warm breeze flowing through his black hair. It made the grass sway peacefully. He was located in a forest and it seemed to be in the middle of the day even though it was morning just minutes ago. He was shocked to suddenly be outside, because he did hide in a garbage bin… right? he looked up into the blue sky and saw a small box slowly disappearing. It didn't fly up in the air, it just vaporized into thin air! He saw it getting smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. Suddenly it hit him. That was his way out that just disappeared! Now he started to panic. he quickly stood up. Too quickly… nausea took over and he collapsed to the ground.  
"_well. I'm not chased for at least."_ he thought before passing out in the soft grass. The last thing he felt was the heavenly smell of grass and forest.

**Yay! I finished the first chapter in this story. As always, Read and please review!**

**Please put out errors in the comments! Bye!**

**/Love Xela**

**Ps: Runners work is to deal out information and news in a heavily monitored city where all letters get inspected by government. The runners deal out this messages by traveling by foot while performing parkour to navigate easily without being spotted. Runners call the Police forces "Blues".**


	2. Contact

Ch 2.

Victor slowly opened his eyes. He was laying face down in green grass. his face was close to the ground and he could feel the lovely smell of grass. he slowly stood up and stretched his body. It was warm outside, and the skies were clear from clouds. he looked into the sky and could see the sun gazing down at him. he started to walk into the forest even though he was thirsty and hungry and had an urge to eat something sweet.

**~4 Hours later. Location: Unknown.~**

he walked and walked and walked, for what felt like hours, but he kept on walking. Soon he found himself standing in a forest of apple trees. It was almost like a huge apple tree plantage! he smiled when he saw the apples and quickly pulled down three big juicy apples from one of the thousand trees. he ate them slowly, enjoying every bite. After eating from the paradise apples he neither had to drink or eat anymore since the apples were so juicy. he continued his walk through the forest, this time in a good mood.

**~14 Minutes later. Location: Unknown.~**

After a while of walking he could see something in a short distance.  
was it? No, it couldn't be…. Or could it? It looked like a barn. And as he came closer she saw it was indeed a big red barn with a farm in the front. There was even a small house there! Vic was tired after the long walk and he seriously needed some sleep. he couldn't see anyone around so he quickly sneaked in as he opened the door into the barn. he turned around and was met by big piles of hay, he smiled and went behind one of them. Just in case someone came by. he then laid down to rest. He looked around and found a plaid to his right. He covered himself in it so that nobody would see him and then he closed his eyes and dozed off to the land of the dreams.

**~30 minutes later. Location: unknown ~**

he didn't get to sleep for long. He was awoken by voices. Scared that it might be blues or someone who would call the blues he sat behind the pile of hay and waited. The voices to his fear, came closer. It sounded like a you woman and a older woman. They where having a happy conversation. he couldn't hear all, but he heard something about harvesting apples and the word Applejack was mentioned all the time by the older one. They both had heavy southern accents. He wondered if he somehow ended up in the southern. The younger of the two said;  
"I will harvest the some apples after I get some hay from the barn."

'_NO!'_ Vic thought. he heard the barn doors open and the younger one muttered to herself.  
"hmm… weird… I thought I closed the door."  
Vic held his breath waiting for the next thing to happen.  
Vic could hear footsteps coming closer towards him and he couldn't take the pressure anymore. Knowing fully well that if he was found the enemy would have the advantage but not if he used the element of surprise.  
He quickly jumped out from his hiding spot and was prepared for a fight, but he was surprised as he stood face to face with a orange ish horse with a yellow mane.  
The horse then screamed out loud in surprise.  
"What in tarnation!?" The horse yelled.  
Victor made big eyes. The horse talked to him! It talked!  
Victors mind was blown at this. Never in his life he would've thought he would see a talking. Fucking. HORSE! After a split second he knew he was in trouble, for this horse got a look of anger mixed with fear and she tensed up as if she was going to kick him in his face.

The horse was short and the shoulders of the horse only reached up to his bellybutton. he noticed that the barn door was left open. Probably to get the hay out easier, but for him it was a way out.

Vic didn't know what to do with the foreign situation and he did the thing he usually did… Run…

He quickly leaped up and jumped over the horse and bolted towards the door. The horse cringed as he jumped over it, as if he was going to kick it in the face, but he had no reason to do that since it didn't attack him. When he landed on the other side of the horse he glanced back. The horse had a facial expression of utter terror. Since it talked and could show facial expressions he quickly considered it as a sentient being, which means there are probably more of them. As he got out the door he ran out into the yard of the farmers, but luckily for him no other pony was to be seen. He saw a small gravel road leading away from the barn and since he didn't want to go into the forest again he decided to run along the path.

**~7 minutes later. Location: Unknown. PoV: Vic~**

I was jogging along the same path that I ran on away from the barn. I was tired of running and my throat felt like sandpaper. I could make out a small village in a distance and I walked off the path and into a small grove to the right of the path since I didn't want to cause a lot of ruckus. I approached one of the many houses and checked the height. It was short enough for me to get on top off. I backed up to get some space between me and the house. I ran towards the wall and performed my wallrun. I put my right foot against the wall and used it as a jump booster to get up to the roof. I climbed up to the roof easily. Once I got up I laid down on the roof and crawled towards the edge and scanned my surroundings as I had been taught. That is when I noticed that the town was actually populated by horses. Some of them had wings and some of them had horns while other were just… well… horses… so there are horses, pegasi AND unicorns?! I was mindfucked to say at least. These were mythical creatures but yet, there they were!

I noticed that, in similarity to my city, the houses was built close to each other, making it easy to jump between. And so I ran towards the edge of the house and aimed for a house a few meters away. I quickly jumped from one house to the other but at the same time I bent my knees as I landed to reduce the thudding of my jumps. I repeated this action and jumped across five more houses. After the fifth house there were no longer any houses in jumping distance and the house I stood on ended with a 5 meter drop. I laid my body down again with a low thud as I looked around for what to do.

´Food! I need food!´ I thought as I felt my belly aching a little bit from hunger.

There was a chimney on the roof I was on top of and there was no smoke coming from it. A crazy idea popped up in my head. I slowly made my way to the chimney, being careful not to stomp to hard in case someone was inside. I looked down the chimney and saw that I could easily get down. Without thinking twice I hopped in to the chimney and pressed my arms and legs into the sides to brake my fall. As I hit the bottom I quickly rolled out of, what luckily enough, was an open fireplace and into the house.

I quickly stood up and prepared to be knocked down by a horse, but all I saw was an empty living room and a thin black mist from the ashes laying lightly in the air.  
In the living room there was a small and low couch made by normal fabric and wood. It was red with black painted wooden legs. In front of it was a small wooden and uncolored table that reached up to my waist. The living room was very small and except the "big" furniture there were only a few paintings and a flowerpot on the table as well as the fireplace I got there through.

I saw a door to my left and opened it up. With the noise of a dying rat screaming it's death it creaked open. I quickly stepped into what was a kitchen with big white walls. No one or nothing was around and so I quickly opened the fridge. In the fridge there were Salad, tomatoes, onions, rhubarbs and some potatoes and carrots, but there were also more surprising things to see in a horses fridge.  
Things such as a cake, some ice cream, eggs and a few pastries that I've never seen before.  
I grabbed as much as I could and put some things in my t-shirt witch I had taken off and folded into a bag of sorts.

I grabbed my "bag" in my hand made handles and went for the door, but just as I was about to grab the handles, (I couldn't climb back up the chimney with a bag in my hands… duh…) I heard a key being pushed into to the lock mechanism.  
'_Fuck…_' I thought. I quickly but quietly tip toed back into the kitchen and in through a door to the right that to my luck was a storage of cleaning products. I closed the door behind me and breathed slowly, being careful not to breathe too quickly.

I heard the door being opened and I heard something enter the door. Footsteps could be heard as the person or horse went into the kitchen and a silent sound could be heard as the being opened the fridge. I heard a faint sound of a gasp, probably upon noticing the now empty fridge. I could hear footsteps slowly walking towards where I was sitting. That's when I touched the bottom of my "bag" and noticed that it was wet and sticky. The eggs were broken and the substance had poured out all over the floor and that meant that there were a trail of egg juices to this storage…

I heard something put a hand or hoof on the door handle and it turned around.  
'_Shit…._'

**-AN- So there it is, the next chapter. It took forever to be made because of events out of my control. (such as hospital visits regularly during the last two months… :/ ) Anyway, enjoy the chapter… /Xela3**


End file.
